Los infieles
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Porque después de todo, éramos dos desconocidos que se conocían demasiado bien. Dos desconocidos completamente conocidos que fingían desconocerse. Éramos dos desconocidos que se amaban.


**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Porque después de todo, éramos dos desconocidos que se conocían demasiado bien. Dos desconocidos completamente conocidos que fingían desconocerse. Éramos dos desconocidos que se amaban.**

* * *

Capítulo único

Subí al autobús apenas éste estuvo completamente detenido y con las puertas abiertas frente a mí. Pagué y me senté en el mismo sitio que siempre escogía, casi al fondo del lado de la ventana. Era lindo perderse en los pensamientos durante los veinte minutos de viaje, mirando el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente quedando atrás.

Dos paradas después una pareja de castaños se subió como siempre solía hacerlo, sentándose donde siempre. No era la única que parecía llevar una rutinaria vida cada día. Suspiré empañando el vidrio, a la espera de que una señora pagase para así continuar con el recorrido y poder llegar pronto al departamento.

Mi celular anunció la entrada de un mensaje nuevo. Era él.

"Necesito verte… muero por verte"

Volví a suspirar ante esas palabras. Pero no iba a contestarle, no en ese momento.

Minutos después ya estaba bajando en la parada de siempre, y empezaba a caminar las pocas calles que quedaban hasta llegar a mi departamento, departamento donde seguro estaba él, mi novio, mi pareja… la persona a quien realmente no amaba.

—Hola mi amor —saludó con su normal tono de voz irritante—, ¿qué tal te ha ido?

—Bien —respondí—, al final mañana será la exposición de mis fotografías.

— ¿En verdad? ¡Felicitaciones, mi amor! Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti —dijo abrazándome—, pero sabes que no podré ir. Mi vuelo sale en unas horas y no volveré hasta el lunes en la noche.

—Lo sé.

Y no me lamentaba por ello, incluso lo agradecía. Porque poco me importaba que él no pudiera venir, poco me importaba a donde fuera mientras lo siguiera haciendo para así poder quedar sola, como a mí me gustaba estar, o acompañada de un buen libro, de una buena película o de alguna buena persona que quisiera acompañarme.

Porque nosotros no nos amábamos, él solo fingía hacerlo, y yo ni siquiera me gastaba en intentarlo. Ya no. Nuestra relación era basada en alguna extraña conveniencia que habíamos encontrado desde un principio: él estaba conmigo porque su madre siempre había dicho que yo sería una excelente novia, y su no resuelto complejo de Edipo llevó a que terminase siguiendo las palabras de su progenitora. Por mi parte, pese a que me gustaba la soledad, al mismo tiempo me aterraba. Porque a veces era agradable llegar a casa y tener alguien con quien conversar, con quien contar para todo. Aunque con el pasar del tiempo me daba cada vez más cuenta de que el tiro me estaba saliendo por la culata… lo que menos obtenía de él era apoyo, una conversación o siquiera una mirada amistosa.

Era una relación ficticia, de la cual ninguno de los dos parecía querer salir.

—Amor, ya debo irme —el almuerzo había acabado y él ya cargaba con sus maletas, dispuesto a salir en busca de un taxi—. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Te amo.

Pero ninguna de las dos cosas eran ciertas para mi alivio. Quiso dar un beso sobre mis labios, pero rápida y disimuladamente volteé el rostro hasta sentir su beso sobre mi mejilla. Segundos después ya estaba sola, tranquila, respirando la paz que me inundaba en esos momentos.

Y supe que tal vez, a lo mejor, debía dar como acaba toda aquella situación para poder sentirme liberada al fin. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Debía tomarlas pronto, el mismo día en que él decidiera volver de su viaje, y que yo tomara el suficiente coraje.

Suspiré, cargada de sentimientos, y sin querer retrasarlo más, tecleé la pantalla de mi celular. Ya era hora de responderle, de hacerle saber lo que sentía.

"Ven, por favor. También necesito verte. Necesito tocarte, sentirte. Necesito que estés conmigo."

Y no obtuve respuesta, ni tampoco la necesitaba. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que vendría, y él conocía lo suficientemente bien la dirección de mi casa como para llegar tan pronto como lo necesitaba.

El conocía lo suficientemente bien todo de mí.

La espera no había sido larga para cuando el timbre se hizo escuchar. Cuando abrí, detrás de la puerta, parado en el umbral a la espera, estaba él, observándome con sus profundos ojos ámbares.

Y no hicieron falta palabras. Con esa simple mirada entre ambos fue más que suficiente para saber todo lo que nos necesitábamos, todo lo que nos anhelábamos. Todo lo que nos hacía falta estar con el otro, y poder al fin sentir lo que era ser amado de verdad.

Me besó con vehemencia, con desesperación, con deseo, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho; y yo le correspondí de la misma manera, tratando de memorizar todo aquello que ya me conocía de memoria y que sabía, jamás olvidaría; la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su boca y el ímpetu que tenía para besarme cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

Y sin saber cómo, aunque poco me esforcé por averiguarlo, terminamos recostados en mi cama, sobre el suave edredón que la cubría, donde ya nos habíamos amado una y mil veces hasta el cansancio. Donde solo éramos él y yo, sin importar el resto del mundo, en el cual se quedaban todas las pesadumbres, todos los problemas y todas las falsedades. Allí éramos solamente nosotros, con nuestra transparente alma a la vista, sin juzgarnos. Amándonos, entregándonos al otro.

Ya no recuerdo cómo o cuándo nos habíamos conocidos, mucho menos el momento en que el estar con él se convirtió en un soplo de aire puro entre tanto ambiente contaminado; pero en el otro, ambos habíamos encontrado la salida para la vida rutinaria que parecíamos llevar. Éramos dos simples almas en busca de su otra mitad, mitad que al final habíamos logrado hallar.

Y allí, esa tarde y parte de la noche, él me amo. Lo hizo como nadie nunca lo había hecho, como solo él parecía saber hacerlo. Conocía cada fibra de mi ser, sabía donde tocar, donde acariciar, como hacerme tocar las estrellas y como hacerme encontrar el camino de regreso a la realidad. Él era todo lo que yo necesitaba para sentirme llena, satisfecha y amada, nadie jamás podría remplazar el lugar que él ya estaba ocupando en mi corazón.

Porque no éramos solo piel y sensaciones; éramos mucho más que los encuentros que nuestra habitación había visto para luego silenciar en el más profundo de los secretos. Con él podía reír sin reparos, mostrarme tal y como era, sin tener que fingir, sin tener que ocultar nada. Porque con él todo parecía ir mejor… él me había enseñado el significado de la felicidad.

Ambos parecíamos ser hechos el uno para el otro, hechos a la medida justa para encajar.

Y yo lo amaba; con el tiempo había aprendido a hacerlo. Y él me amaba, no solo demostrándomelo con palabras o actos, sino con aquellos brillosos ojos ámbares que parecían hablarme en el más excitante de los idiomas. No solo éramos piel y sensaciones… éramos amor, del más puro y verdadero amor.

Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa en la vida, y claramente existía algo entre nosotros que nos impedía ser felices plenamente. Y es que no nos pertenecíamos y no podíamos pertenecernos… no al menos hasta que dejásemos nuestros demonios, nuestros fantasmas, todo lo que conocíamos en el pasado.

Ambos nos habíamos conocido teniendo una relación seria con otras personas, y aunque aquello, por distintas razones, poco nos importó, no dejábamos de ser eso que había logrado unirnos, de ser personas que compartían su vida infelizmente con otras personas. Por eso quizás jamás nos perteneceríamos. Él era de otra, y yo, de otro, aunque en el fondo deseáramos que las cosas fuesen totalmente diferentes.

Y como no todo podía ser color de rosa, en la mañana él ya había desaparecido, como un fantasma silencioso, sin dejar rastro o huella siquiera que demostrara que había estado allí, que lo que había sentido, vivido, no había sido el más bello de los sueños. Pero debía volver a la tierra. En unas horas sería la exposición fotográfica y aún tenía que volver a la oficina para terminar de ultimar los detalles.

Y de esa forma volvía a la vida aburrida y rutinaria de siempre. Tomar el mismo autobús hasta mi lugar de trabajo, hacer las cosas que allí debía hacer, caminar hasta la parada, tomar el mismo autobús de vuelta a mi casa. La pareja castaña. La señora que tardaba en pagar. Un suspiro que empañe el vidrio. Esta vez, ningún mensaje de él.

Horas más tarde, las puertas de la galería se abrían, dejando paso para la multitud que se acumulaba para conocer mis fotografías, mi trabajo. Mi cable a tierra. Y allí, deteniéndose en cada una de ellas, iban pasando las personas admirando cada sombra, cada detalle, mientras yo esperaba poder transmitirles lo que había sentido cuando hacía cada toma.

— ¿Usted es la artista?

Volteé la vista al joven parado a mi lado que claramente se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Alto y sumamente perdido en una de mis obras que se situaba colgada frente a nosotros; una mujer en blanco y negro con la mirada perdida en el horizonte lejano, inundada de tristeza. Una imagen que me representaba en todos los sentidos.

—Sí, lo soy.

—Su trabajo es excelente, debo admitir –halagó sin dejar de mirar cada detalle—. ¿Qué es lo que la inspira? –preguntó.

¿Lo qué me inspiraba? Quizás era el revuelco de sentimientos que sentía en mí interior, o la revolución emocional que estaba viviendo en los últimos meses en mi vida. Quizás por eso sentía que cada imagen era un pedazo de mí, un pedazo de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, de todo lo que me ahogaba, de todo lo que me daba un respiro. Solo tal vez, me inspiraba en mi propia vida.

—La vida en general —respondí llanamente—. Estamos rodeados de tantos sentimientos, de tantas emociones, que a veces es difícil notarlas. Yo me encargó de eso, de mostrarle a la gente todo eso que nos rodea. Todas aquellas cosas, aquellas sensaciones tan complicadas que forman parte de nuestra vida.

Detuve mi discurso para volver la vista a la fotografía y luego hacia él. Miré aquellos ojos color ámbar que la noche anterior había visto… que esa misma mañana y que todas las mañanas había visto en el mismo autobús con la misma mujer, su novia. Aquellos ojos ámbares que tan bien conocía y que tan bien fingía desconocer.

—La vida es complicada —afirmó—, pero eso es lo que hace que valga la pena vivirla.

Asentí y volví mis pensamientos hacía la paradoja que era mi propia vida.

—Shaoran Li —extendió su mano—, es un placer conocerla.

—Sakura Kinomoto —extendí la mía, acariciando con suavidad su piel como tantas veces lo había hecho—, el placer es todo mío.

Porque después de todo, éramos dos desconocidos que se conocían demasiado bien. Dos desconocidos completamente conocidos que fingían desconocerse. Éramos dos desconocidos que se amaban… que se amaban a escondidas. Que se amaban y que ya no podían negarlo.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y como tal, quiero festejarlo con ésta publicación.**

 **La verdad es que ha sido un verdadero placer/suplicio/martirio escribir esto y llegar a éste resultado. Comparado al resto de mis historias (las cuales sabrán ustedes si han leído o no), esto es "drama puro", sin todo el azúcar que estoy acostumbrada a poner en todo lo que suelo escribir. He querido salir de mi métrica (sumado a cosas extras de la vida que han hecho que escriba esto), y por lo visto, he tenido un resultado extraño que me ha gustado.**

 **Tanto así, que mismo me he estado planteando la posibilidad de hacer de este one-shot una historia propiamente dicha, donde hablaría más profundamente de los personajes y de cómo llegaron a la situación en la que se encuentran en este relato. Pero no prometo nada, todo está por verse, ya que además estoy en proceso de escribir y terminar "De la A a la Z" historia que invito a que lean, y que a su vez tendrá una secuela que aún ni siquiera está cerca de publicarse.**

 **En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me regalen jugosos reviews dejándome sus opiniones sobre la historia. O sus insultos, o sus amenazas de muerte, todo es siempre bienvenido.**

 **Besos sabor a chocolate,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


End file.
